Coffee Lover
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: The dark haired woman found a blue eyed prince in a coffee shop. How exactly will they react to each other? The story of two artists, one a student and one a language expert. AladdinxFem!Judal
1. Chapter 1

She saw him for the first time at a coffee shop. It was right after she moved to the city. Her condo was just next door on the sixteenth floor. She lived right above a street of restaurants, shops, and bars.

The coffee shop was a glorious place. It wasn't super crowded, but it had enough people to ensure that the place wasn't a dump. A little area was clear for bands to set up and play music. The coffee was **good**. No matter what she tried, Judal couldn't find fault in a drink she bought.

That day she ordered a latte. She took the cup and sat at a table in the back corner. It was late at night. It had been an extremely long day of tutoring. Some kids just really didn't understand language. It didn't matter though, their parents wanted the kids to get good grades and didn't care what it cost. Judal's resume drew the highest paying customers. She skipped several grades when she was younger and finished college faster then normal too. She had wanted to be free of her parent's grasp as quickly as possible. Stanford was great and all, but she wanted to disappear from her parent's prying eyes. That was why she had moved to a large city and chosen to work as a language tutor and translator. A friend of hers from college was a best-selling author; she translated his books to French mostly. At nineteen, she could speak five languages fluently and was working on a sixth. Under her parents dictatorship art school had been out of the question but studying language they had found value in. What a crock of crap. Whatever, she hadn't paid tuition so it wasn't like she had much room to complain.

With a sigh she pulled out her sketchbook and pencils. She was lacking inspiration at the moment. The band was just starting to play again after their break. The music was nice; the singer had a good voice. She listened to the music and let her hands move across the paper. After a while she ended up with the outline of a stormy landscape.

Judal looked up when she heard the singer address the coffee shop. He introduced himself and the musicians. He was a very cheerful person. His smile captivated her. His stunning blue eyes looked so clear and honest. She wanted to speak with him. She wouldn't, but she wanted to. She watched him for a while before turning back to the paper.

The pages filled with him. His face, his braid, his whole body. She started just by practicing, getting used to his details. She drew his smile and his eyes over and over until they looked like the real thing. She spent hours at the coffee shop; it was open all night. She kept drawing the boy.

She looked up when the music stopped playing and the sound of moving instruments hit her ears. They were cleaning up. She cursed under her breath. Her muse was leaving. She watched him talk to the others before heading over to the coffee counter. The barista handed him a cup. They spoke for several minutes animatedly. Judal didn't like it. She didn't want the angelic boy speaking to another girl.

She stood up abruptly and packed up her things. She didn't want to stand and watch as he flirted with her. She found no more pleasure in staying here. She kept her eyes down. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the stares. People were so confused by her eyes, normally she just ignored them but it had been a long day and she didn't have anything left in her. She hurried on her way, slamming into something just outside the door. Correction. Someone.

She leaned down to pick up the things she dropped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue braid next to her. She looked over to see the singer bent down beside to her, picking up things that had fallen out of her bag.

He turned to her and smiled, offering her the hair ties and lipstick he had picked up. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't be apologizing. I ran into you."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have been standing right outside the door. And my tea spilled on you, are you alright?"

"It did?" Oh yes, it was right there on the bottom. She couldn't feel it through the leggings she wore. That was definitely going to stain. That was why she never wore white. Why had she worn it that day again? Right, because she didn't have any other clean clothes, everything needed to be washed. It had been a long few weeks. Moving sucked. "Whatever. I ran into you. My bad. I'll get you another drink."

"That's not what I meant! Isn't it hot? You aren't hurt?"

"I'm fine, Chibi. Don't worry about it. You didn't hear me say ow, did you?"

"Chibi?"

"Sorry, I have a tendency to switch languages."

"You can speak more then one?"

"Yep. Anyway, I'm gonna go home and change before this stains. See you around, Chibi." It was already stained. Tea was impossible to get out of clothes. Whatever, she didn't like the dress anyway. She didn't want to stand in the cold anymore; not with a boy who no doubt would start to ask questions about her eyes soon. She really wasn't in the mood. It was easier to just walk away.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. Do you want me to walk you home? Or to your car, maybe?"

"I'm good; I can walk myself home. Stop apologizing for things that weren't your fault."

"At least let me walk you halfway there."

"You already have. Goodnight, Chibi."

She turned on him and walked away before he noticed her discomfort. She hurried to the large building, up the elevator, and through her door. She threw her bag on the couch and collapsed onto her bed. She was too tired to shower or remove makeup right now, she could just do it in the morning before writing one of her students papers. The kid just wanted a passing grade in the class and his parents didn't care how he got it. Three hundred dollars for an essay made the kid happy. His requirement being that the paper got an A. It wouldn't be difficult; he was a seventh grader at a public school. The English assignment was only too easy. It would take her an hour at most. Easy money.

She fell asleep before she could continue planning out the next day.

* * *

hello!

I don't really know where i'm going to go with this story yet but I like writing it.

Let me know what you think or if you have any requests for this story or for others!

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning she woke up to the sound of her alarm. The stupid thing was giving her a headache; she needed to change the song it played. Too much computer generated noise so early in the morning.

She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. She washed her hair, her body, her face. She had to wash her face several times to make sure the previous days makeup was gone. She stepped out of the shower thirty minutes later. Her hair took so long to wash. Combing it out wasn't a short process either. First she combed it out, then she finger combed several oils and creams into the length of it, then comb again to disperse the stuff evenly. She applied her makeup. Got dressed for the day, forced to wear jeans because of her lack of clean clothes. She hated jeans. No mobility. Perfume, jewelry, shoes, then out to do some things around the house. Coffee first, then starting laundry, making breakfast, and starting on the essay. Halfway through the essay she had to switch the laundry over to the dryer and start another load. She finished the essay and proofread it before sending it to the kid by email. He'd pay her twenty extra bucks just for typing it; she hated writing essays by hand anyway.

More laundry and dishes. She needed to go to the gym today, but she needed to finish laundry first. It was a Monday, so she didn't have much tutoring going on. She had an hour session at seven, but that was all. Weekdays at school time were her happy times. She could work out, shop, work on a translation, draw, whatever she wanted. Recently she was getting into manga and anime from Japan. It helped her learn the language. Today though, she actually had shit to do. She looked at the laundry pile again and realized it would take all day. There was no way she would be able to go to the gym. She opted for a home workout. Not quite as thorough, but still better then nothing.

While waiting for the next load she started drawing again, this time a story like the manga she had recently started reading. The singer from the night before, Aladdin, became the main character. At first it was an adventure, a story of three friends. Quickly though, it became a romance. The other character being Judal. She continued this cycle until six-thirty, when she had to leave to go tutor the kid.

It took three weeks before Judal saw Aladdin again. She was on YouTube, looking for new music to replace what she'd been listening too. She was sick of all the computer-generated crap. She came across the boy's account and couldn't stop listening. Some of the songs were with other musicians, but most were just him. He could play guitar and piano from what Judal could tell. She stayed up all night and watched every single video posted on his account. He sang at that coffee shop every Friday and Sunday night. She became an even more regular customer of the little place, if that was even possible. She stayed in the back corner every time, making sure he couldn't see her. She wore hats or hoods to keep her face as hidden as possible. She was always drawing. She had quite a collection of doujinshi at this point. Well, they weren't true doujinshi, it wasn't like she had published them or anything. Maybe she would. Whatever.

She was always watching him. She wanted him to notice, yet at the same time she didn't. She didn't want him to end up disliking her like so many others did. People were always interested at first, but most didn't stay interested for long. She could count on her hands how many friends she had. It wasn't like they were close friends either.

Aladdin watched the artist for two months before he made a move. He couldn't get her out of his head since they ran in to each other. She had invaded his dreams. He was at a point where it was difficult to study. She had taken root in his mind and invaded his every thought.

He couldn't take it any more so during his break one Friday night he sat down at her table at the free seat. He couldn't really see what she was drawing, but he liked watching her hands glide across the paper. He didn't get to watch for long. She stopped almost immediately and looked up at him.

She smirked easily. "If it isn't Chibi. Don't you have some singing to do or something?"

"I'm on break. I have been singing for the past three hours. I always take a break half way through."

"Is that so?"

"You are always here. Didn't you ever notice?"

Of course I did. "I never really paid attention. What did I do to receive the honor of your company?" Shit! He noticed me here.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner. I know this Italian restaurant about ten minutes away from here, or we could get French at the place down the street."

"What makes you think I want to spend any more time with you then I already do?"

His cheeks reddened a bit and her confidence level rose. "I was just wondering because you are always at this coffee shop but I have never seen you eat."

"How interesting that you noticed."

"How could I not notice? You are beautiful! You completely pull my attention away from everyone else in the room." His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"Oh? And what is it you find so interesting about me?"

"Your hair is really pretty and long. It must take forever to take care of. Mine takes forever but it isn't as long as yours. Your braid is very cool by the way. And, um, you have a very nice body." He winced at how that must have sounded, but it wasn't like he had much to say about her personality yet, this was only his second conversation with her. "And your eyes."

Here it comes. He was bullshitting me, wasn't he? "Your eyes are really beautiful. Like rubies. I've never seen anything like them before." Wait, what?

"Say that again, Chibi."

"Which part?"

"The eyes."

"I think your eyes are beautiful."

He thought her eyes were beautiful. He was officially her favorite person in the world. "Fine. Go finish your singing job for the night and then we will get dinner."

* * *

Hello!

So I struggled to finish this chapter during the week with all the school work but I did it! Holy crap that was difficult. Anyway...

fallen-I'm so glad you like my writing! You can absolutely request stories, I am happy to write as many as possible as quickly as possible. I already have an idea for the high school judal and college aladdin. Hopefully will get that done on/by Friday. The other you suggested is very similar to something I am in the process of writing so I may just combine the two ideas...we shall see. Feel free to request anything else! I am totally open to anything (kinda...within reason. :P)

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


	3. Chapter 3

Judal woke up early the next morning. She was on the couch. Why was she on the couch? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Oh, great. I forgot to take off my makeup again. I probably look like a freaking raccoon._ She looked over at the sleeping form of Aladdin on the floor a few feet away. Right, they fell asleep watching a movie after they ordered take out; the Chinese restaurant they tried had been less then satisfactory.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about the boy being in her home. Kouha had been there a few times, Kougyoku twice, and Kouen once given she usually went to his place. But she had know them all for years and she still didn't really like them in her space. Weird that she was not horribly annoyed that he had probably spent the night drooling on her floor.

She pushed herself off the couch with a sigh and moved into the kitchen. She shuffled around for a few minutes before finding all of the ingredients she needed to make a French toast breakfast. She prepped everything before she went into her room to get ready for the day. She came back out and poured herself a cup of coffee to nurse before cooking the food. She smell woke Aladdin up quickly and he popped his head in as she put the last piece on a plate and moved everything to the table.

"You like tea better then coffee right?"

"Um, yeah but I drink both."

"Well I made tea so do me a favor and get the cups out of the third cabinet from the fridge."

"Sure."

They ate in silence. Judal kept her eyes down and thought about the night. She hadn't felt the slightest bit judged by him. It was nice. Her phone went off.

"Ughhh. Why now?"

"What's wrong?"

"This idiot kid I've been tutoring wants to add another session later today."

"Isn't that good? More work means more money right?"

"Yeah but that means I have to go to the gym now instead of later. I've already skipped three times this week. I'm getting too lazy. Sorry to cut this short but it looks like our little date is over."

Aladdin just smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow night though right?"

Judal looked away. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Aladdin walked over and kissed her on the cheek before walking out.

Damn. She was already swooning over him. This was bad.

She didn't go to the Sunday performance. Or the next week's Friday performance. Or to the any of the performance's for the five weeks after their dinner. Kouen suggested her as a translator to a family friend and she had been accompanying a very influential Chinese businessman everywhere. She didn't have any time to do anything but accompany him. She had even canceled several tutoring sessions. She liked the translating job, she just didn't like that the man was going to meetings where he needed her all day long. He was leaving soon though, so she would have her regular routine back to normal soon.

She thought about calling Aladdin but realized that she had never gotten his phone number. Well, that was a problem.

She saw the business man off at the airport and went to the coffee shop. It was Wednesday, but she wouldn't be able to make it to the Friday performance either. She wrote a note for Aladdin with her phone number on it and left it a with a barista. Kouen's book translation had a deadline coming up and she hadn't even started working on it.

Aladdin didn't text or call her. Sunday morning she submitted her translation. Sunday afternoon Aladdin sent her a text message. She sat staring at her phone for five minutes before even opening it.

 _There is a dance class with a special guest teacher at my school tomorrow night at 7. Want to come?_

 _I don't go to your school in case you hadn't noticed._

 _They said we needed to bring a partner. They never said the partner had to be a student._

 _Then I guess I'll meet you there._

He had to be joking. It was a ballroom dancing class. She should have known. She was so damn close to Aladdin. They were all up in each other's space. She didn't really mind but she was nervous about him finding something wrong with her and leaving just like so many others had.

He just kept getting closer though, kept giving more compliments. She couldn't help but blush.

She tried to compare Aladdin to Sinbad or Kouen or any other of her previous boyfriends or flirtations but he was just so different she couldn't place him in with the others. She wanted to kiss him and find out if he was breathtaking like Sinbad or passionate like Kouen.

After the class Aladdin insisted that she sleep in the guest bedroom at his house instead of driving the hour and a half home. In his house she felt safe. It wasn't like the familiarity of Kouen's or the relaxed setting of Sinbad's. His house felt like home, which was weird because nowhere had ever felt like home to her before.

She couldn't stop herself. He was getting things from his room to set up hers. She followed him into his room and ignored his question to just lean up and kiss him. And it was…Perfect. She didn't have a word to describe the way their lips moved together other then perfect, even knowing as many languages as she did.

Even better, he didn't stop her. He wanted her; she could feel it. And not just because she was good in bed or had a nice body. He had wanted her since that first day, and without realizing she had felt the same.

So they spent the night doing things that did involve a bed but didn't involve the guest room.

In the morning Judal woke up wrapped up in Aladdin's arms, feeling truly warm after so long in a cold she hadn't even realized was there.

* * *

Hello! 

I am back! I'm so happy to be writing again. Please review :)

Anyway I would really appreciate it if you all would take a minute and go vote in the poll i just put up.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


End file.
